The Fight For Yusuke
by Haruna of the Forbidden Tears
Summary: It's the fight for Yusuke


"The Fight For Yusuke"

Chapter 1

English

Rating: T

Type: Crossover

Pairings: Kag/Yus Kuw/Yuk Kei/Kur Inu/Kik Mir/San Bot/Koenma

Summary: It's the fight for Yusuke

The Fight Begins Inuyasha's Mistake

All was peaceful in the feudal era. Birds were chirping. Demons were rampaging. Children were playing. In the village of Edo, however, things were not well...

"Inuyasha you cheating bastard!" A 17 year old girl yelled.

"I did not cheat on you Kagome!" A hanyou, who was Inuyasha, yelled back.

"You went to Kikyo AGAIN! You kissed her Inuyasha! Kissed HER!" The girl now known as Kagome yelled.

"I made a promise to her Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

The onlookers (Sango Miroku Shippo and Kirara) watched the scene in complete boredom.

"You also made a promise to me! Remember! 'I promise I'll protect you! I'l never leave you I swear!' You PROPOSED to me Inuyasha! I'm gonna be your mate!" Kagome yelled showing him the ring on her left finger.

"Well you know what! I regret proposing to you! You're just a replacement for Kikyo. A COPY! All you're doing is filling the void that I felt when Kikyo died! I don't like you! I don't even love you! And when all this is over, I never wanna see you're ugly face AGAIN!" Inuyasha yelled.

The onlookers were taken aback. Never had he been so harsh before. Never.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks and his ears flattened against his skull. "Wait Kagome-" He started but Kagome held up her hand.

"It's okay I-Inuyasha." Her voice cracked.

"No I didn't mean tha-"

"It's okay. You made a simple mistake. That's it. Only this one you won't be able to fix." Kagome ripped the ring off her finger and threw it at him. Then, she ran. all the way to the well.

Sango was completely angry as she ran after her sister. She and Kirara caught up to her before she made it. 'That damn half-breed. When I get my hands on him I'm gonna tear his dick off and feed it to him while he's straped to a chair watching Barney.' She thought.

Kagome crumpled to the floor. Never had Inuyasha said anything remotely close to that. She cried into her hands just as arms pulled her into a hug.

"Shh. Calm down Kagome. It's okay." Sango soothed.

"Y-you're right Sango. I-I-I shouldn't cry over him. I mean...n-not all loves are supposed to l-l-last." Kagome started sobbing again.

Sango pulled her head up. "No Kagome. Inuyasha made a big mistake giving you up. You'll find someone else. When you do, I'll support you all the way." Sango smiled at her.

Kagome wiped her face and grinned. "You're right. Sango how would you like to come to my time with me again. We still have all your clothes and stuff." Sango nodded her head and they walked off toward the well.

4 days later

Kagome and Sango climbed out the well laughing happily.

Instead of a kimono Sango normally wears, she was wearing low rise jeans and a red tank top that stopped two inches above her bellybutton. Her brown eyes sparkled with newly found knowledge. Her dark brown hair was put in a high ponytail and put in a braid as well. She had a sword strapped to her back and her Hiraikotsu on her back. Tatooed on her wrist was a black tiger.

Kagome wasn't wearing her school uniform but black jean shorts and a gold colored tank top that stopped two inches above her bellybutton. Her raven black hair was up in a high ponytail and in a braid. Her eyes sparkled with mirth and happiness. Strapped to her waist was a large sword. Tattoed on her neck was a white tiger. Her bow and arrows were slung over her shoulder.

"Their faces were sooo funny, especially Shinjo's. He was just sitting there like what the fuck!" Sango laughed holding her stomach.

"No! Faith's face hilarious as hell! She looked like we'd just grown two heads. That's funny!" Kagome giggled holding her stomach.

"No! You know who's face was really funny?" Sango asked. They looked at each other and giggled.

"KUWABAKA'S!" They yelled at the same time jumping up and down. They fell to the ground laughing.

Kuwabaka was like...oh man. I'm gonna faint. How can you guys travel through a well?" Sango said imitating Kuwabara.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled crashing into Kagome.

"Hey Shippo! How's my little kit. Were you good?" Kagome asked hugging her 'son'

"Hai I was. Inuyasha kept hitting me though." Shippo said.

"Well hello Sango. Don't you look beautiful today. Those clothes really do complimen-"

"Can it Miroku. You'll just say something to make me slap you." Sango said cutting Miroku off.

"Well yo aren't a happy camper today." He mumbled.

"Lady Kagome. I recommend you not go to the village." Miroku said.

"Why not?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side. Whatever he was talking about couldn't be as bad as he made it seem.

Just when Miroku was about to answer the unsuspecting girl, Inuyasha came running in with Kikyo on his back. "Oi wench! Finally you're back! Get your ass in gear so we can go shard hunting." Inuyasha yelled though inside he was regretting what came out of his filthy mouth.

Kagome, on the other hand, was taken aback. It had only been three days and he'd already found someone else. Tears started to gather in her eyes, but not before a scowl fell upon her beautiful features. Her sky blue eyes were still streaked with tears though.

"I-Inuyasha? Already?" She asked quietly.

"Bitch. What the hell are you going on about?" He snapped rudely.

"It's only been three days. And you've already replaced me. I guess you were right...I am just a replacement for Kikyo. Jus filling the void right?" She laughed bitterly, turned on her heal, and stalked off toward the village.

"What's her problem?" Kikyo asked resisting a smile

Sango stomped up to Inuyasha and hit him and Kikyo as hard as she could with Hiraikotsu. "Bitch. You two are what's her problem! Inuyasha it'd only been three days. You've already replaced her with this clay whore. I'll have you know that she wasn't filling any "void" you felt. She's not a copy and she's not a replacement. She's a normal person and she doesn't need YOU bringing her down. I'd watch what you say around her because she's a hellova lot stronger than you've taken time to notice." With that final note, she grabbed Miroku and Shippo and stomped off.

Inuyasha sat with his ears pressed to his skull before he sneered. "She's not strong. She's just as weak as the next supposed miko! I'm not gonna be controled by some crazy wench and her friend!" He growled picking Kikyo up and walking back to the village.

"If anyone is wrong it's her." Kikyo added in rubbing Inuyasha's back.

VILLAGE

Sango was seething. How dare that-that-that HANYOU treat her sister like she was some toy that he would play with until he got bored then throw her away to move to another one. Kagome was a human being and a strong one. If Inuyasha is too thick-headed to see it than so be it. In fact, Kagome has saved his ungrateful sorry ass a hellova lot more times than he's saved her. Sango promised that no harm would come to Kagome and she intended to keep that promise. They were in it together and she wasn't doing to back down on her friend in her time of need.

Sango walked into the hut to see Kagome huddled in a corner crying her pretty eyes out. Her brown eyes softened as she walked over and pulled the girl into a much needed hug.

"S-Sango?" Kagome called out her name like a child would to their older sister.

"Hai?"

"Was Inuyasha right? Am I just a replacement for his former love? A c-copy?" She asked looking up at Sango.

"No. Inuyasha is never right. Don't speak of yourself that way. Inuyasha has never taken time to realize how good he had it with you. He's always chased after the original when the new thing was a lot better. You're not a copy either and you're no replacement. You're just Kagome and I don't want you thinking otherwise. If he can't see which is better then so be it. I'll help you find someone a lot better than that baka hanyou." Sango tapped the now giggled girls nose and stood. She gave Kagome a tissue and smiled.

"Sango. Thank you. I needed that." Kagome said. Sango smiled and continued to get the pot out for stew.

"Come on Kagome. We need to work on healthy meals instead of ramen. If he asks for some tell him no alright." Sango winked and started making stew. Kagome added all the vegetables and mixed. After dinner was set and ready, they called everyone inside to eat.

"Momma are you alright?" Shippo asked slurping his stew.

"Yeah I'm alright. A lot better actually." Kagome nodded.

SLAP

"Miroku how many times do I have to tell you to keep your lecherous hands to yourself?" Sango growled watching the monk nurse his red hand print on his face.

"Ahh my dear. It was still worth it." He sighed and continued to eat.

"Why do you continue to sit by him Sango?" Kagome giggled behind her hand.

"Shut up." Sango giggled as well. Kagome was such a child.

Inuyasha walked into the hut angrily. "Oi wench! Get your ass up we're going shard hunting." He ordered rudely.

"Yeah wench. Let's go." Kikyo chorused.

Kagome gave them a glare that would make Sesshomaru run with his tail between his legs. "I don't have to do anything and you can't make me!" Kagome said stubbornly.

Inuyasha roughly picked her up by her arm. He was tired of her acting like a child and she will listen to him one way or another. She has no choice in the matter. He was the alpha and he wasn't gonna be told what they weren't gonna do. "I said get up!" He yelled.

Sango knocked him back with Hiraikotsu. "Keep your hands off of her you filthy mutt. You're hurting her but I guess you don't care." Sango hissed standing in front of Kagome. She'd had enough of Inuyasha and if Kagome didn't want to do something she damn well wasn't gonna do it.

Shippo attached himself to Kagome's pant leg. Inuyasha huffed and folded his arms. He wasn't afraid of Kagome. Sango though, he was scared of. He stomped out the hut and into a tree. "Arigatou Sango-chan. I never thought he'd leave." Kagome thanked her friend.

"Anything for you Kagome-chan. Im real-"

SLAP

"Hentai monk." Kagome mumbled while waiting for Sango to continue.

"-ly tired of Inuyasha treating you that way. If he wants to order someone around then let Kikyo be his bitch. You don't deserve his abuse." Sango smiled. After finishing dinner Kagome smiled at them each, and even gave a small smile to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Hey guys. I want you to come with me to my time. You know for a while and get to know it around there." She suggested though she only gestured to Miroku, Shippo and Kikyo...reluctantly Kikyo.

"No wench we have to find the jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled crossing his arms indignantly.

"Oh lay off it half-breed! We only have two shards left and their from Kouga! Why don't just shut up for once and actually considering your options before blurting out the first thing that comes to your mind!" Kagome snapped.

"I won't have you talking to your alpha like that bitch!"

"You were my alpha. But I'm not apart of your pack. Remember? You replaced me with your whore Kikyo."

Inuyasha shut ip just with that sentence. She was right. He replaced her with Kikyo. Technically, she was her own pack. But she still had to listen to him dammit! All those times he's kept her safe. She'd be lucky if he didn't kill her right now.

"I love that idea Kagome." Miroku said smiling happily at his sister. He just loved seeing her happy.

"Me too! Now you won't leave me when you go to your time." Shippo exclaimed. Kirara mewed in agreement. Her and Sango shared a victorious look. Since all agreements were over and done with, they'd decided that they'd leave first thing tomorrow morning.

NEXT MORNING!

After jumping through the well, making it to her time, giving them some extra clothes, and showing them around Kagome and Sango were exhausted. There was a knock at the door and Kagome groaned. "Aww dude are you SERIOUS!" She yelled stomping up to the door and swinging it open only to get glomped by Faith, her fave fox ever.

"Gome-chan! I thought you died down there! Are you hurt? In pain? Dying of some wierd time traveling disease?" Faith fired off qustion after question as Yusuke and Kuwabara walked into the house.

"No. No. No." She answered sweatdropping. "Yusuke!" She yelled hugging Yusuke who had black slicked back hair and brown eyes.

"Hey...Kagome. Glad to see you're back and safe. Where's taht Inuyasha guy. I've got some ass kicking to do." Yusuke cracked his knuckles.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" The baka asked.

"You don't get one." Sango said coming and hugging Yusuke and Faith. "How are you guys. Come on let me introduce you to the others." She pulled them into the living room.

"Who is this Sango?" Miroku asked somewhat jealous. He was standing too close to what was his.

"This is my somewhat bro Yusuke and my bestfriend Faith." Miroku relaxed.

"The important people are Miroku and Shippo. The half-breed is Inuyasha and the whore is Kikyo." Kagome plopped down on the couch.

"Oh so YOU'RE the mutt that made her cry. Alright dog. Get ready to get your ass kicked. Kuwabara, restrain the wench." Kuwabara held Kikyo back while Yusuke proceeded to beat the living shit out of Inuyasha.

When he was finished Inuyasha was on the floor unconscious. He picked Kagome up and set her on his lap. "Now if that animal hurts you again come get me and I'll take my stress out on him alright." Yusuke said tapping her nose. She giggled.

"Aye Yaye Captain." She saluted.

Sango smiled at the two.

Kagome and her best friend were two very sweet beings. Yusuke may not seem like it but he was kinder than he let's you know. Especially to Kagome. She was his world. If she came back crying Yusuke's first words are always 'Alright who's ass am I kicking today?' Kagome was no different. Yusuke was her favorite person of all time's then came Shippo. She loved everything about him, especially sitting on his lap. And when he got his first girlfriend, she had to meet Kagome before it could move on.

Yusuke was the first person she told about her travels. When she started leaving for long periods of time he'd stay until she came back. And now that she's back for a while he's never gonna leave her side. Then when he'd first saw her come back crying and she told him what happened he threatened to pull off Inuyasha's dog ears and feed them to him in a dog bowl. When Yusuke told Kagome about him being a spirit detective she thought it was the coolest thing on Earth, aside from the whole dying part. If it wasn't for the well they wouldn't be seperated...ever.

At that exact moment Kurama, Hiei, Botan and Yusuke's friend Keiko walked in. Yusuke forgot he'd invited them to meet his sister. "Ahem. Yusuke." Kuwabara nudged him pointing at the door. Yusuke turned his head and realization hit him. 'Uh oh.' He pushed it to the side and gave a smile.

"Yo." He waved. Keiko turned red in the face. Who did this bitch think she was sitting on her Yusuke's lap. And he treats it like it's nothing. They both were getting their ass kicked. Botan looked between the two girls. The girl on Yusuke's lap had her head cocked to the side innocently. Keiko on the other hand was angry and about to pull some hair. Kurama and Hiei were confused. Wasn't Yusuke dating Keiko. Who was this girl that looked so cute at the moment. All thoughts were put to the side when Keiko finally spoke.

"Bitch get off my Yusuke NOW!" She yelled. The other girl looked taken aback. "Who the hell do you think you are sitting on his lap then looking at me like you don't know who I am. I know Yusuke has dated some whores in his time but god. You're probably the dumbest." Keiko huffed. The girl gasped as she started tearing up.

Keiko turned her rage to Yusuke. "And you! Talking to me nonchalantly like You're not cheating on me with this slut!" She yelled at the now angry boy. The other girl had tears running down her face. Sango pulled her into a hug only to be pushed away and Yusuke pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Keiko-" He started only to be cut off.

"Shut up! Now you're hugging this hoe right in front of my face!" Keiko yelled. Faith seethed. Kagome was a very sensitive person ever since what happened with her and Inuyasha. Now this girl was yelling at her and she didn't do anything wrong. Just when she was about to say something Yusuke spoke up.

"Keiko shut up! Just once shut up! Not only are you yelling and disturbing the occupants in this house but you're insulting my best friend who just got her heart broken before. I mean really. You don't go randomly yelling at people without knowing the facts. And we're not even dating"

Inuyasha decided to wake up at that moment. "Oi bitch! Why the hell are you crying?" He asked rudely.

She stopped crying enough to look at the idiot on the floor. "Shut up you stupid hanyou. I'm really getting tired of you insulting me like I never was the best thing that ever happened to your pathetic over-egotistical, dense ass." She hissed standing angrily.

"What are you gonna do about it whore?" He smirked victoriously. Not until a hand came down on his head effectively knocking him unconscious. She looked up to see Miroku standing above him.

"Thank you Miroku." Sango smiled.

"Anything for you my dear." he said his hand wandering.

SLAP

Kagome shook her head laughing. Faith sweatdropped. "Oh yeah. Kagome those are two more of my friends Kurama, Hiei, Botan and that's...my friend Keiko. Guys this is Kagome." Yusuke introduced shoving his hands into his pockets. Kagome locked eyes with Keiko

"Hi." She mumbled her eyes never leaving Keiko's as if challenging her to say something. She may be fragile but she damn well will put up a fight. Especially to a girl who just insulted her and yelled at her brother as if she had no self control.

Keiko countered her look with one of her own. She wouldn't believe for a second this girl was his "best friend". If she was why was she sitting on his lap hm. Bet he couldn't explain that. But if she asked he'd probably yell at her. Plus this girl was weak. If she was as strong as described then why had she broken down. She'd get hers...oh yes, she will.

Kurama turned a look between the two. While Keiko's look held defiance, Kagome's look said 'Say something and you'll regret the day you were born.' It was a silent challenge and they all knew it. If Keiko were to say something about Yusuke she would get hurt, and he didn't think even Yusuke can prevent it.

Sango and Faith stared between their best friend and the girl who'd insulted her moments before. They'd seen that look before. It meant trouble if someone were to defy her. She was threatening when she wanted to be. It was a challenge between two very strong females going after Yusuke's affection. Kagome hadn't been able to spend time with Yusuke in a while. Keiko was able to see him everyday. She wasn't going to get in the way of Kagome getting what she wanted.

Hiei looked at the strong onna before him that was having a silent anti-physical fight with Yusuke's onna. She wasn't backing down and neither was Keiko. It was a fight and if Keiko were to possibly speak, she'd be hurt. It was guaranteed. He'd already grown a sudden respect for the young girl who had her own type of muscle.

Kurama coughed which brought thm each back to reality. "It's nice to meet you Kagome." He said. "Right Hiei?"

"yeah." He mumbled disappearing out of sight.

"He's social." Sango mumbled pushing Miroku's hand away from her. Miroku frowned.

"it's nice to meet you too Kurama." She turned her eyes away from Keiko and looke at the red heaired green eyed demon standing there. Keiko smirked.

"I win bitch!" She was still smirking until a sharp pain went through her body. She hissed in pain and held her side.

"I think the correct term is I win bitch." Kagome said. Though she had looked away her challenge still held and Keiko obviously lost. Keiko glared at Kagome and turned to Yusuke.

"I don't want you talking to her anymore Yusuke." She stated simply. She didn't like her. Yusuke rolled his eyes. Keiko can't tell him what he could and couldn't do. If he wanted to speak to Kagome he would do it.

"Don't be stupid Keiko." He shook his head. "If I want to speak to her then I will."

"I don't believe she's your friend. If she is then why was she on your lap. Can you explain that?" Keiko crossed her arms smirking in victory.

"When we were little she used to always do that. She hasn't grown out of that." He smirked. She sure did feel stupid. Kagome smiled at Yusuke before holding her hand out to Keiko.

"Why don't we start over. I'm Kagome Higurashi, Yusuke's best friend." Keiko smiled slightly and shook it.

"Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke's girl who's a friend" Outside she was nice while inside she was cursing her out. Kagome doing the same. he didn't want Yusuke mad at her. She squeezed Keiko's hand hard. She gave a hard smile and squeezed back just as hard.

Yusuke wasn't falling for it. He knew they hated each other. He could tell because both their knuckles went white. "Alright girls. Why don't we get some of Kagome's cooking." He said. They released each other and Kagome clutched to his arm. She smiled inncoently at Keiko and dragged him into the kitchen slamming the door behind her.

Sango, Faith, and Kurama laughed. Keiko on the other hand, was steaming. Kagome had won once again and she lost. She would win this, oh she would.

Kitchen

Yusuke leaned against the table. "You really are something else Higurashi." He said running a hand through his hair.

"I don't like Keiko! She an ignorant little girl not deserving of you! I won't let her have you Yusuke! She'll corrupt you!" Kagome yelled grabbing his shirt.

Yusuke laughed. "Don't worry I don't like her that way. Sure I've looked up her skirt a few times but that was just to piss her off. If she took something more of it oh well." Kagome studied his face then looked up into his eyes. He wasn't lying.

"You better not be lying to me. I don't want to have to use my Spirit Blast on you. Or Keiko." To emphasize her point she charged her palm with spirit energy. Yusuke looked down at her. She wasn't kidding. She would use it on him and Keiko if she had too. And he knew that she was a lot stronger than he was.

"I just noticed how cute your eyes are." Yusuke said. Kagome blushed and jumped away. She trained her eyes on the floor.

"Alright then. Uh l-let's get started on this food shall we." She started to chop vegetables with shaking hands. Of course, being the klutz she was, she cut her finger. "Ouch!"

Yusuke sighed and turned on the water. He grabbed her hand sending a warmth through her and ran it under the water. "That's why we don't give you sharp items. You're a klutz" He chuckled and wrapped her finger.

"I am not a klutz. I am just special." Kagome huffed.

"Special Ed." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Once dinner was finished she called everyone to eat.

"This is amazing Kagome!" Faith said.

"Keh! It's alright." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"I don't like it." Kikyo said.

"Of course you don't." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Who knew you could cook this well Kags." Yusuke scarfed down his food.

Keiko's eyes fueled with a jealous rage. He normally said that about her cooking. "It's okay I guess."

Kurama looked at Keiko and sighed. "Keiko why don't you finish eating." He said.

"Alright Kurama-san." She mumbled.

After dinner everyone went home, you know, aside from Yusuke. 


End file.
